


Friend. Girl. Girlfriend?

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [70]
Category: Flight of the Navigator (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Past and future meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend. Girl. Girlfriend?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/gifts).



“How do you know my name?” Carolyn McAdams stopped, hands on her hips, but a smile playing on her face, to confront the dark-haired freshman who had accosted her in the hall.

“I can see into the future,” David Freeman bowed elaborately, unable to admit that after being rattled around the big high school like the bean in a maraca all day, he’d found himself so spun around that he forgot that he shouldn’t say hello to the girl who once saved his life. “You’re going to the prom with me. And you’re going to be the prettiest girl there.”


End file.
